


Drabbles/ One Shots about Aiden Mathis & Emily Thorne

by BePassionate24



Category: Aiden Mathis - Fandom, Aimily, Emily Thorne - Fandom, Reven8e, Revenge - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hate, Love, Passion, Requests, Reven8e fanfiction, Revenge fanfics, Romance, fan fiction, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my Aiden Mathis and Emily Thorne One-shots, requests and Drabbles. Enjoy & Please feel free to let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter Of Mine

**Daughter Of Mine : A requested One-Shot.**

**Prompt:** Aiden leaves The Hamptons and comes back years later with a daughter who he has full custody of. After his wife dies, he goes in search of a familar face and ends up at Emily's doorstep. 

* * *

__shocked at first but then she sees how much aiden loves her and its all happy and they become a family and everythings great? you dont have to its just an idea :)_ _

* * *

**"Daughter Of Mine"**

He's been on the train for the past few hours, trying to figure it all out, watching the landscape pass by them and for a brief moment he thinks he knows how he'll explain it all. He couldn't tell her or anyone from his past, he didn't want to ruin what they had. Because, he hasn't seen her in a few years and he's quite unsure if they're even on speaking terms any longer at all. It's been killing him though, being away from her. But, he wasn't given a choice. He was protecting the other person in his life that'd give up everything for. That was until he met the woman that unexpected healed his broken heart over Emily and who created a life with him for a short while until she too, like almost everyone else was taken away from him. Yet, he was left with a piece of her, a reminder of their love and one of the best gifts that she had ever given him. Lola, his three year old daughter.

He turns in his seat towards the little girl who has the same brown colored eyes like her mother and she smiles up at him, grabbing a hold of his hand when she asks. "Daddy, where we going?"

He smiles when she asks him as he lifts his hand from his lap, stroking his daughters cheek and locking his eyes on to hers when he says. "We're going to visit a friend of daddy's, Lola."

Lola's eyes widen as she plays with the hem of light yellow dress that he had dressed her in, watching as she knocks her little white shoes together with excitement when she looks up at him again and asks. "What's her name?"

Aiden smiles, inhaling sharply when he remembers the woman that he had so suddenly left behind because she had chosen her own revenge over The Graysons verses being with him and starting a family. So, he had spent a few years away, had stayed out of touch with her because it was just easier that way. But, now that he was alone, he needed someone and the only person he could think of was her.

"Her name's Emily." He tells Lola with a smile, watching as she nods and goes back to playing with her imaginary friend named, Baxter.

Aiden feels the tightening in his stomach as the train tracks stop and he knows that they're somewhere in downtown Manhattan just by the sounds of the loud chatter around them and the sudden hurry of the passengers on the train, all of them getting up in sync and moving with a quick pace.

"When are we going to be there, daddy. I'm hungry." Lola states, glancing up at her father when he gives her another sweet smile, exhaling deeply.

"We'll be there soon, sweetheart. I'll stop on the way and get you something to eat." He comments, helping her get up out of her seat, grabbing a hold of her hand and exiting the train as he reminds himself that they need to rush to go pick up their rental car before the place closes, so that they can head towards The Hamptons.

* * *

After two hours of driving, he stands on her porch, unsure of himself and even if it's a good idea to knock on her door. It's been so long since he's seen her, so long since he's heard her voice that part of him yearns for her and when the door bursts open and she takes a step back with wide eyes. He grips on to Lola's hand a little tighter and curses himself for not calling Nolan to prepare her for seeing him again.

"Aiden?" She says his name in a questionable tone, tilting her head to the side and looking at him in total wonder. He watches her smile turn into a huge grin as she takes a step towards him, without even looking down. And, that's when Lola clears her throat and Emily steps back, even more stunned.

"Hi." She says in a sweet tone, watching Emily bend down so that she's crouching in front of the brown haired little girl.

"Hi." Emily says, swallowing the lump and pushing back the tears in her eyes when she looks over at her and is reminded of everything that Aiden and could have had together, if only she had asked him to stay. Emily shakes it off and with a smile, she asks the little girl a question. "What's your name?"

"Lola and this is my daddy. What's yours?" She asks Emily, watching the blond glance up at Aiden as he nervously stands to the side of the two people that he's ever truly and whole hearted loved in his lifetime.

"Emily. I'm an old friend of your dad's." She concludes, glancing over at AIden and wiping her damp hands off of her jeans when she asks. "Lola, would you and your dad like to stay for dinner? I'm making a very good spaghetti and I'd hate for it to go to waste." Emily tells them, her eyes drifting between the little girl and Aiden as she adds in a hopeful tone. "That's only if your dad would agree to it."

She watches Aiden's tense muscles relax a bit as he clears his throat and hears his daughter excitedly ask. "Daddy, can we stay! Please, daddy. Can we?"

Aiden smiles, that same sweet smile that used to give her butterflies and cause her heart to skip a beat as he runs his hands through his hair and locks his eyes on to Emily. "Are you sure about this?" He asks her, watching as she casually nods and replies softly. "Yeah, it'll give you and me some time to talk too. We have a lot to catch up on." She informs him, turning towards the front door and opening it for him as she turns towards him to see him nod in agreement. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

With Lola fast asleep in her guest room. They sit on the couch, a bottle of opened and half drank wine sits on the coffee table beside them and she's thankful that he's in front of her, thankful that she can lean over and place her hand on to his without him flinching and tell him this time around how sorry she is for everything that happened between them before he went away and she married Daniel. And, how sorry she is for him to hear about Lola's mother.

"It didn't work out with us." Emily informs him, watching as AIden leans back into the couch and looks up at her bare left hand. "So, you got a divorce from him?" He asks in a curious tone as she nods, glancing down at the floor.

"Yeah, three years ago. Turns out that he was sleeping with Sarah the whole time behind my back." She tells him, trying to push down her emotions, trying to hide behind her anger and hurt of the life she could have had, if only she had chosen Aiden.

"I'm sorry that I left the way I did." He tells her unexpectedly, pushing up from the couch as he steps towards her, grabbing a hold of her hand, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Aiden...we..." She starts to say, looking up at him with confusion in her eyes as he places both of his hands on to her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks and his eyes dead lock on to hers. "I never stopped loving you..After my wife died, I thought about you a lot. How you were? What you were doing now...You were always in the back of my mind. I came back here because of you, Amanda. I'm not excepting anything from you. I just, I needed to see that you were okay. I needed to know that you were okay without me."

She can see the tears in his eyes, the struggle in his words as he tries to hide his emotions too. But, he's failing with every word and his glazed over glance isn't helping his case. She hears him inhale sharply as he removes his hands from her face and stares into her eyes, repeating. "Are you okay?"

He watches the rise and fall of her quivering breath fight inside of her lungs as she places her arms around him, tightly embracing him against her when she whispers softly into his ear. "I'm better now. I'm okay now that you're here. I missed you."

They stand together, wrapped up in each others arms for a while before he breaks away from her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears, kissing her forehead gently right before he replies with "I've missed you too. I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

She watches him glance over at the clock in her living room backing away from her as he runs his hands through his hair again, nervously. "I should go wake Lola up. We need to find a hotel for tonight." He comments as Emily smiles and shrugs her shoulders back with a small laugh.

"What?" He asks, looking up at her in confusion when she says. "Stay."

Aiden tilts his head to the side, giving her a wide eyed stare and grin when he asks. "Are you sure?"

She nods, closing the distance between them and burying her face into the curve of his neck as she whispers upon his skin when he holds her tightly in his arms, protectively almost. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you here, Aiden. I want your daughter here too. Even if it is, just a little while."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**

**Hope you all liked it and feel free to comment. :)**

**Also if you want to follow me on twitter you can at:Be_Passionate24  
**

 


	2. In My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit M rated. Request/Prompt: Emily and Aiden have sex in the pool house and they get caught by The Graysons. (Completed)

**A/N: This pretty much kind of turned into a M rated one-shot...Opps! It was a request by an anonymous user on Tumblr. So, thought I'd share it on here.**

**Request/Prompt:** Emily and Aiden have sex in the pool house, eventually getting caught by The Graysons.

* * *

**"In My Bones" An Aiden/Emily One-Shot**

She wipes away the water from her overheated skin as she steps back into the pool house from her swim in the pool at Grayson Manor. Her back is turned away from the bed, her mind is racing in hopes that Daniel won't be there or see that she's snuck off without his knowledge.

She breathes a sigh of relief, leaning against the door and closing it as she heads back towards the showers when she realizes that it's quiet and that it seems as if no one's there. However, she's still not even paying any attention to her surroundings. Because, if she had, she would have noticed the familiar red tie of his or the dark polished dress shoes that she had bought for him, near the bed.

She smiles to herself and pauses near the dresser, grabbing a few of her things for her shower. But, her hand stops when she hears soft footsteps and just when she's about to turn around, his rough calloused hands are upon her skin, moving a strand of her hair off of her shoulder, his heated breath and moistened lips leaning in to kiss the curve of her neck and she swears that she stops breathing for a moment as his hands trail down her back when he states. "Hello beautiful."

"I've missed you." He whispers against her ear, moving his lips off her neck and towards her earlobe. She suppresses a moan, that gets caught into her throat when he sucks on her ear lobe and bites down on it with his teeth. His hands can't stop moving as he finishes untying her top and they both hear it fall to the ground when he places both of his hands on her bare shoulders, touching her skin softly.

It's wrong to want him here, to make love to him in her husband's pool house. To do anything stupid that would jeopardize what they have. Yet, she can't help herself as she turns around in her lovers arms and feels her body being pushes up the small dresser in the room, things rattling when he roughly pushes her against it.

She watches him move his hands away from her briefly, swiping off all of Daniel's things off the top of the dresser as his hands hoist her up on to the counter top by her hips and he leans her back against it, kissing her cheeks, her neck and then the middle of her breasts.

Her back hits against the wall harder than expected when he lifts her hands up above her head and kisses the middle of her breasts, his tongue flicking her nipples, his mouth sucking down on her skin as she cries out in pleasure and nearly begs for him.

"Please, Aiden." She moans against his ear as she pulls him against her more, leaving barely any room between them. He feels her hands lingering over the belt to his suit pants when she feels them trembling. Her hazy and lust filled head just sees him and nothing more when he smiles and pulls her against his body, caressing her skin as he feels her hands quickly remove his shirt, their breathing is faltered, desire and want fills the room, need and passion escalate to an even higher degree as he leans into her and captures her lips against his own in a hunger filled kiss that makes a groan escape his lips when he feels her legs wrap around him and she works her hands to the front of his pants, touching his groin.

"Be patient." He whispers against her, his rough fingers wedging their way in between her skin and the fabric of her swim suit bottoms. She swallows hard, trying to calm herself as she watches him with curious eyes and a lopsided grin. But, it's no use, her eyes are hazy, her thoughts are jumbled and all she wants is more of him.

"I want you." She whispers against his ear, biting down on it for equal measure when she feels his hands slide off her swim suit bottoms and he captures her lips against his own to prevent her from crying out as his fingers slowly enter into her core.

She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling them roll in the back of her head and she swears that she could die in his arms and not give a damn about anything else. But, just as they break apart, breathlessly. She leans her head against his shoulder, kissing it softly. Her heart stops when she feels him take her hands and he places them against his belt buckle, helping her undo his belt without another word as he smiles at her and says in a seductive tone. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you."

* * *

She isn't really sure when they ended up in the bathroom, the heated shower running above them causes her to caress his face when he pushes her back up against the wall and she wraps her legs around his naked waistline, clutching on to him when he thrusts himself inside of her over and over again. Breaking apart just for a moment so that she can catch up to his motions and calm her own staggered breathing.

Their bodies a tangled mess of heat and sweat, his assault of kisses upon her flesh, cause her to breath out what sounds like a mixture of a moan and a pleasurable laugh. She closes her eyes, her nails digging into his back when her weakened legs slide down against the already wet wall and she holds him close, feeling herself coming down from whatever high or spell that he's cast over her when she meets his movements once again, touching and exploring his body like she's never done before.

"Emily, this is very bad of us." He points out, holding them both up with his strong and muscular arms against the wall as she glances up at him through a hazy gaze and a smile when he locks his eyes on to her with a serious look.

"I know. But, I love you, Aiden. And, I swear that I'll anything to be back in your arms. Please, don't leave me here, alone." She pleads with him, watching him move a strand of damp hair from her face when he nods and releases her back to her feet as she kisses his shoulder, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Don't go. Please." She begs him, caressing his wrist with her thumb as he glances down at her, leaning towards her forehead, the warm shower water dripping down his face when he whispers. "I won't. I promise. Come here." He tells her, wrapping her body against his own once again, stepping out of the shower with her in his arms and her legs wrapped around him. His foot steps leave puddles of a water trail that leads to the bed. But, he's too focused and caught up in the moment with Emily to even care.

She sighs out a content breath when she feels her cooled body and his arms gently lower her down against the blue comforter in the room. His lips never once leave hers as she fists the blue fabric against her hands when he lowers himself inside of her again, this time being slower and gentler than before. Her heels digging into his backside, her arms caressing his face as her words and moans that fill the room urge him to continue. But, just as they find themselves in the heat of passion again. Emily's heart stops and Aiden suddenly freezes when the door opens and they both gaze up to see her shocked face that quickly turns into an amused grin when she leans against the doorframe to the pool house and states in a firm tone. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. A rat."

Victoria walks in, crossing her arms over her chest, picking up his shirt and throwing it at the embarrassed couple who's faces are both filled with utter shock as she watches Emily attempt to cover their naked bodies up. But, it's too late. She's caught them in the act of their adultery and soon Emily knows that she'll never hear the end of it from both Victoria and Daniel.

"You know, Emily. You should learn to lock your door to the pool house when you have guests over. especially, lovers. It's very inconvenient to walk in on the two of you, attempting to be secretive together." Victoria adds with a wink, frowning and licking her lips as she glances up at Aiden with a gleaming in her eyes when she adds. "At least he's good looking and obviously knows how to treat a woman."

* * *

**Thanks for reading & for the request. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad. ;)**


	3. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Emily and Aiden find themselves starting a life together and consider adoption.

_**A/N:** _ **Just** _**a little AU One Shot of Emily & Aiden. As Requested by: revenge-is-everything.** _

* * *

**With You (An Emily & Aiden One Shot)**

There are moments. Where she thinks that they could be together forever, like they had planned. Moments in time where the revenge plot that keeps spinning in her heart stops and she becomes vulnerable- only with him.

She stops near the door frame for a little while, peaking inside to see Aiden fast asleep, a thick a red colored blanket lays over him and all she wants to do is jump up on the bed and sleep beside him. But, she can't.

It's one of those nights in North Carolina tonight where it's rainy and windy and she knows that they still have miles to go before they reach a destination, miles to go before she heals fully from her gunshot wound that Daniel inflicted upon her. Miles to go before she can feel whole again. Every time she tries to sleep, she can't seem to close her eyes shut at night long enough. Even when she's sleeping beside Aiden, because all she can think about are the words Victoria had spewed at her that shattered her whole world…"You can't have children….You're infertile."

Those simple words had caused her to almost leave him, to want to go back into the Grayson household and give them all hell for everything that they had done to her, everything they had taken away. But, his pleas, Aiden's saddened and moistened eyes boring into her on the porch at her house in The Hamptons, telling her to run away with him, telling her that they could build a future together…kept her from going.

She wonders sometimes, what would have happened if she had stayed and fought. But, the idea of loneliness creeps into her soul and mind. And, when it happens, he's always there to reassure her that she made the right choosing love over revenge was her better option, her chance at a new lease on life- one that she always had dreamed about.

"Come to bed." He tells her, his voice sleep ridden and raspy, eyes filled with a haziness as he glances up at her and flips the covers over, patting the empty space beside him.

She nods, not saying anything as she makes her way to him, running her hands over the blanket and smiling to herself as she thinks about these last few months that they've been trying to reconnect with each other. So much has changed and yet, so much has remained the same. Like the way he kisses her face when she finally slips under the sheets and lays beside him, snuggling up to his body warmth and exhaling deeply in content.

She feels his fingertips scale across her skin and she smiles when he lifts her left hand, kissing her two rings on her finger.

"I can officially call you, Mrs. Amanda Mathis, now." He smiles gleefully, brushing her blonde hair back and stroking her cheeks as she turns to face him, she's got tears in her eyes at his words and the realization of her new life with him.

"Yeah. You can." She states, a lump forms in her throat and she pushes it down as he leans towards her to capture her falling tears with his fingers, right before capturing her lips into a soft and tender kiss.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. We're together now, Amanda. You made the right choice…The Graysons will pay for what they did. I promise you that they will." He tells her, leaning into her and kissing her forehead. And, as he backs away, he notices her biting down on her lower lip.

"It's not that…" She says, her voice trailing off as she places her hand onto his chest and looks down at her brand new shiny wedding band.

"What is it then. Hmm?" Aiden questions, lifting her head up to lock his eyes on to hers with his finger, placing it under her chin and adjusting the pillow beneath his head.

"It's just that I want to start a future with you. But, because of everything that's happened. I don't know where to start." She admits through her tears as he pulls her towards him into a protective embrace, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he blurts out. "How about we start with finding a place to live and then, we can adopt, eventually."

She's silent for a long time, staring up at the darkened ceiling as she wonders about how the next few months, the new few years of their lives will play out and then she caughts what he's just said. Adoption.

"We don't even have a place to live yet." She remarks, laughing a little as he holds her close and slips his hands into her hair, massaging her scalp and watching her eyes start to drift shut.

"We'll figure it out, like we always do, together. You'll see. But, the most important thing now is to get you better and just, enjoy the time we have here." He tells her in an honest and pure tone, inhaling sharply and the pain that flashes in front of his eyes when he allows himself to think about how easily he could have lost her makes his skin crawl with hatred towards the man that changed their lives forever.

* * *

The months go by as the she fully recovers and they buy a house. It's far away from prying eyes and yet close enough to where she can go if she ever misses the beach. Yet, something about it seems so empty and lonely inside in the last few days as she sits on the porch steps one night and waits for Aiden to come home, he'd been gone for hours and she can't wait to tell him the news, she's finally gotten the baby's room ready for her arrival.

She's too lost in her thoughts, too curious about what the next day will bring for them and how he'll handle being a parent to even notice the flashing lights and hear the car door slam shut, his long strides to her make her lift her head up as his boots hit the ground and she smiles when he leans down to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi my darling wife." He states simply, taking a seat next to her as she leans her head against his broad shoulders, grabbing his rough and callused hands, intertwining their fingers together when he locks his eyes on to her side profile and notices the glimmer of hope and intrigue evident in her facial expressions when she says "Hi, husband."

"What's in that head of yours, Amanda?" He asks in a quiet tone, taking her hand into his own and looking down at their wedding bands, glistening back at him. She watches him as he lifts up her fingers towards his lips and kisses each of her knuckles when she exhales and softly replies. "I'm ready for it all, Aiden. I'm finally ready to have a family, have a child and to live our lives like we had planned out. I'm ready to do it all with you."

She watches his lips curl into a huge grin as he pulls her close and they continue to sit on the porch steps, watching the sun go down as it disappears behind the large oak trees across their property. He doesn't say anything, just holds her for a while until he suddenly clears his throat and adds. "I'm ready for it all as well. Just as long as I'm here with you. I love you, sweetheart."

She smiles and leans into him more, inhaling his scent and feeling a sense of comfort from his arms around her as she nods and remarks in her most truthful tone. "I love you too, Aiden Mathis. I always have and I always will. And, I'm ready to face whatever our future holds."

* * *

**Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought.**

**Hope you liked it & Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Maldives, Emily marries Aiden and becomes Mrs. Amanda Mathis.

**Last Name( An Aiden & Emily One-Shot) **

They marry in August. The mild heat and sun hitting down on them as he smiles at her and pulls her close, kissing her lips softly and telling her that she's the most beautiful bride that he's ever seen. That he can't wait to spend the rest of his life calling her by her new last name, Mrs. Amanda Mathis.

He had never thought that they'd get to this point, swept away by the idea of being married and happy. Living the life that any normal couple does. He thinks about it a lot though, how they almost lost out on their chance at happiness and being normal together. How the revenge that Emily had been so hell bent on implementing on The Graysons had nearly destroyed her.

However, looking at her now, clutching on to his hands and smiling up at him through tears in her eyes, you'd never know that just a year ago that she had almost left him and was nearly killed all because she allowed anger and hatred to take over her heart instead of love.

He holds her hands a little tighter as she feels the sand crunch under her feet and glances over at the ocean side view. It's perfect, they both think. A small and intimate ceremony, something that they both had wanted and needed after the hell they had gone through.

Her gaze shifts from the ocean and on to Nolan Ross, her best friend and confidon in all of this throughout the last few , she more than thrilled that he's there with them, experiencing her wedding day.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" His voice trails off as it gets stuck in his throat and Aiden shakes his head with a laugh. It's just the three of them, a long ways from home and on a beach in the Maldives, the Indian ocean clashing against the sand as the purest of blue waters hits against the soft and plush looking golden beach.

"Go on with it." He encourages, watching Nolan smile as he looks back down at his cell phone and pauses. "Let me just take a picture of the two of you. Just one, maybe you can show it to your kids one day." He states, not even realizing what he's said after it's already been spoken, and he quickly looks over at Emily with an apologetic gaze.

"It's okay, maybe we will." She comments, a small smile appearing on her face when she thinks about the children that Aiden and her could raise together, it warms her heart knowing that he'd even consider adopting, even after everything. Yet, she knows, like she has always known- he'd do anything for her.

They stand close as Nolan takes the photo, Aiden's arms protectively wrapped around her waistline as she leans into him and kisses his cheeks. "I love you." She whispers in a sweet and soft tone against his ear, watching as he glances over at her with a smile and states. "I love you too."

"Now, with that done. How about I get you two love birds married already?" Nolan asks with a chuckle, breaking up the sweet moment between them as she smiles at him and nods.

"We're doing this in a completely nontraditional way." Aiden states with a laugh as Emily and Nolan both smile when she grabs a hold of his hand, clearing her throat and wiping away her tears as she begins to say. "I don't care that we're nontraditional. I don't care that we snuck off together without telling really anyone where we'd be going. All I care about is you and our future. Aiden, you've been my rock throughout this whole thing and I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime. You've loved me even when I felt like I didn't deserve it, you cared for me when no one else would and it's because of that today that I stand here, excitedly waiting to be your wife. I love you with my heart and soul. You make me want to be a better person and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You are my everything."

He leans into her, wiping away her tears and clearing his throat as he grips her hands tightly and watches her thin lacy wedding dress flow in the breeze that's picked up around them.

"Amanda Clarke. After everything we've been through. Here we are, together at last…" His voice breaks a little as he lets out a nervous laugh and watches Nolan smile at him when he wipes away his own watery eyes.

"You're the love of my life, my best friend and I wouldn't want it any other way. You've seen me through the good and the bad and you've been beside me through the toughest times. Amanda, I love you with my whole heart. I love the way you let your guard down with me and allow me in. The way you care about me..You're everything to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your husband and loving you for as long as we both shall live." He tells her, watching the tears in her eyes spill over on to her cheeks as she inhales sharply and softly tells Nolan to continue.

"Amanda, do you take Aiden to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" Nolan comments with a smile as he watches her nod and loudly state in a confident tone, staring directly at Aiden when she says "I do."

"Aiden, do you take Amanda to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Nolan asks him, watching Aiden's warm gaze fall upon her, as she blushes a little when he says. "I do."

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage." Nolan says, taking out their wedding bands as he hands hers to Aiden and smiles when he watches him take it with shaking hands, extending out her hand flatly on to his palm as Aiden begins to say. "Amanda, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

A lump forms in Nolan's throat as he watches the exchange between them and then he hands her Aiden's ring. A smile forming on all three of their faces when she takes a hold of his hand and begins to speak. "Aiden, This ring is my sacred gift to you, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And, with this ring, I thee wed."

None of them aren't left without tears in their eyes when Nolan finally inhales sharply and states. "By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Aiden Mathis."

She pulls him close to her, her fingers running over the collar of his white and crisp button up shirt as she smiles, leaning in to capture his lips against her own in a searing kiss. But, she stops when they suddenly get interrupted by Nolan who's clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Not yet, I have to say the words first." He laughs, placing the piece of paper into his pocket, adjusting his white tux and rubbing his hands together when he excitedly exclaims. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Nolan stands there, smiling from ear to ear as he watches the exchange between the blissfully happy couple and then he steps away, allowing them some privacy.

"I love you, Emily." Aiden tells her, wiping a few strands of her long blonde hair out of her eyes when she swallows the lump in her throat and confesses. "I love you too. But, you don't need to call me Emily anymore, honey. Now, you can call me. Mrs. Amanda Mathis." She states with a knowing glance as she feels her feet being lifted off the sand and he spins her around, her laughter filling his ears and her words filling his heart.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." Aiden tells her with a laugh, placing her back down on to the sand when he leans into her and captures her lips against his in a sweet and tender kiss. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He tells her sweetly, cradling her face in between his hands as he breaks away when she smiles up at him and says. "I know you do, I can feel it in my heart."

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best to capture the sweet moment between them :')Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/ Request: Before her wedding to Daniel. Emily finds out that she's pregnant and that the baby is Aiden's. Leaving Daniel in the middle of the night, she goes to tell Aiden of the news and they share a sweet moment together.

**Everything Has Changed (Aimily One Shot)**

Her shaking hands pick it back up as it drops to the floor beneath her feet and she pauses for a moment, staring down at it. She's not one to be scared. But, this, it…scares her.

 _Pregnant…Positive._ Two words that play over and over in her head like a mantra. She leans her head back against the bathroom wall. Tears in her eyes when she thinks about her future. Yet, somehow a small smile curls up across her lips when she thinks about who the father is to her child and it suddenly calms her. With her still trembling hands she takes her cell phone into her hands, dialing his number, speaking softly.

"It's me…I, need to talk to you. It's important. Please, Aiden…Call me back." Her voice breaks when she hangs up and she hears foot steps coming from the bedroom. She lifts herself off the floor, clears her throat and adjusts her night gown. It's late at night and she isn't with him which breaks her heart even more, because she wants to be. More than anything, she really wants to be with him tonight and not with Daniel.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Daniel's sleep filled voice asks from the other side of the door as she inhales sharply and sweetly replies in a calmed manner. "Yeah, I just…I'm going to take a bath." She replies, attempting her best to avoid him and hoping that he doesn't hear the break in her voice. She doesn't want to go back into his bed, she doesn't want to be held by him or kissed by him. She doesn't want to keep up this ruse of being with him when her heart belongs to another.

"It's midnight, Emily. You should get some sleep." He tells her, scolding her just a bit like she's a small child as she grits down on her bottom teeth and her jaw tightens when she replies. "I will. I just, this will calm me. I'll be there soon." Emily replies to him, turning on the water in the tub only when she knows that he's gone away from the door and that she's alone.

* * *

She sinks into the warm water, allowing her face to be submerged into the bubbles, enjoying the warmth for a while and the silence as she sits in the tub and tries to think about what her next move will be, how she'll tell both Daniel and Aiden about her discovery.

Her stomach churns at the though of what will happen when she tells Daniel that she's been seeing Aiden for a while now, almost a year behind his back and it makes her head hurt.

The phone on the toilet seat where she had placed it rattles to life, pulling her out of her day dream and her worries as she leans over and grabs it. Glancing over at the phone to see a text message from him. His simple words make her relax and her heart jump a bit. She loves him.

 _"Come over. I miss you."_ He writes, causing her stomach to flutter as she leans towards the carpet and keeps her hands dry when she replies back. _"I'll be there soon. I promise. I miss you too."_

She gently places her phone back on to the toilet lid and leans back into the tub, exhaling deeply and closing her eyes when she sighs out a breath, thinking about what her future will hold now that she knows she has to be a lot more careful. Now, she has an even bigger reason to leave The Hamptons with Aiden and now that they can finally start their lives, together.

* * *

She slowly dresses and goes to grab her car keys off the night stand beside Daniel. But, when he stirs, he hears her keys rattle and opens his eyes, giving her a confused look. "Where are you going?" He asks her with a totally surprised glance.

"I need to go back home. I just, I'm not feeling well and I have an early day tomorrow." She explains, hoping that he'll just shrug it off and that he'll allow her to just go. She watches him run his hand over his face, inhaling sharply when he blinks up at her.

"It must be the new sheets. You can't sleep because of them..hmm?" Daniel asks her with a laugh, scratching his head when he gets up a bit and hears her let out a small laugh too. "I suppose. Look, I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him with a nonchalant tone, taking a step back as he gets up and wraps his arms around her, leaving a kiss upon her lips that leaves a bitter taste in her mouth when she runs her tongue against them.

"Okay. Just, be careful." He says, letting her go as he smiles at her and climbs back into bed alone, watching her close the bedroom door behind her and exit the room without another word to him.

* * *

She drives to Aiden's house as her mind races with the right words to say. She finds herself nervous and anxious when she finally parks the car in his drive way and leans her head against the steering wheel, trying to calm her nerves. However, the instant she turns the headlights off, she glances up to see him standing in the door way near the front door, shirtless and with his hands crossed over his chest, a lingering smile across his face as he waits for her.

She inhales deeply, opening the door and stepping out of the car on wobbly legs. When she finally makes it towards him, he's more than concerned as his arms wrap around her and she leans her head against his chest, smiling up at him when the door closes and he kisses the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he questions as she leans against the wall, one of her hands bracing herself against it when she slips off her shoes and nods, gazing up at him. "Yeah, I'm great."

"You look sleep deprived and flushed. Here, let's get you some comfortable clothes and we'll go to bed." He tells her, helping her take her jacket off as she pauses, running her hand across his arm and stopping at his wrist. The small touch makes him stop in his tracks as he tosses her jacket on to the couch in his living room and he locks his eyes on to her, in a bit of confusion.

"What happened? Is it Daniel..Is he stressing you out? Because, if he is..I'll take care of it." Aiden comments, suddenly becoming the protective and worried boyfriend that she knows he can be.

"No. It's nothing like that." She smiles just a little when she says it, locking her gaze on to his when she leans into him again and wraps her arms around his waistline, leaning her head against his warm body, inhaling contently when she feels his arms wrap around her and he places his hand in her hair, his movements make her fluttering nerves diminish and abruptly she admits. "I'm pregnant, Aiden."

He pauses for a moment. There's a long drawn out silence between them and Emily regrets her words for a minute until he lets out a small chuckle and watches her head lift from his chest when she gazes up at him as he opens his mouth to ask the one question that she knows he's about to ask.

"It's not his…" Her voice trails off as she watches Aiden run his hands through his hair, a beaming smile across his lips when he bites down nervously on his lower lip with his teeth and he looks up at her again, pointing to himself.

"Yes." She mumbles out, tears filling her eyes as he sighs out a breath and asks "Are you sure?"

He watches her smile a sweet and heartwarming smirk, leaning against the wall again with her arms crossed as she nods and confidently states. "I haven't sleep with him in a very long time, Aiden. So, I'm about 100 percent sure that it's not Daniel's baby."

The joyous expression on his face makes her heart melt and when he steps in front of her after the initial shock of her words. He's got tears in his own gaze. "I…I don't know what to say." He says, a bit flabbergasted by the news when she gently places her hands on to each side of his face, securing her gaze on to him when she adds. "You don't need to say anything. All I want to know is that-"

He cuts her off with his finger being placed on to her lips. "I promise, Amanda. I promise you that I'll protect you and our child. I'd do anything for you and our unborn baby. I always will." He tells her in a sincere and truthful tone as he watches her remove her hands from his face just as he removes his finger from her lips. "I know." She replies simply, her throat tightening a little when she wraps her arms around him and their lips are just inches apart when he smiles and comments. "I just hope it's a boy."

He watches her head tilt to the side, smiling through her own tears when she asks him softly. "And, why's that?"

Aiden's smile widens as he kisses her lips sweetly before replying in an honest tone. "So that we can name him after your father. I think he would have liked that."

She nods, leaning her forehead against his and nodding when she adds. "I think he would have too."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :) Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of all my Aiden Mathis and Emily Thorne One-shots, requests and Drabbles. Enjoy & Please feel free to let me know what you think.

"The Return" An Aimily One-Shot (Requested)

This was requested by an anonymous reader a while ago and I finally got to write something. It’s not really want you wanted. But, it does have some sexiness to it. :)

"The Return"

He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her against him as their lips touch and he can feel her trembling body against his own. Her heart’s racing, pounding inside of her chest as he places his hand above her heart.

"I love you." He whispers, as he pulls away from the searing kiss and his hands begin to unbutton her shirt. He’s not really sure how they got here. One minute their at each other’s throats with yelling and screaming about her marrying Daniel and the next minute his hands on her, his heated breath never leaving her skin as her moaning fills his ears and he hoists her up on to the counter top in her kitchen, her dangling legs and hitting against the lower counter, a smile emerges on her face as he leans into her and kisses her cheek, taking her hands away from the edge of the counter and placing them around his waistline, her fingers hovering over his belt on his pants, just about to undo them.

She watches him close his eyes, when she takes her hands and places her cool touch to his heated skin. It’s like a fire sparks inside of her, a hunger for him that she’s never really felt in a long time, not even with Daniel. Because, with Aiden- it’s always different. There’s always so much more meaning between them, so much more of spark that every time he touches her, she feels alive.

She leans her head back, allowing him more access to her neck, to her body as he leans into her more, whispering how beautiful she is in the dimly lit kitchen. She smiles at his words, tightening her grip around him and pulling him closer, eventually pulling his shirt off the whole way with a smirk on her face. Emily holds him there for a moment, just long enough to stop her heart from feeling like it’s going to jump out of her chest when she tells him that she loves him. And, just as she places her hand on to his face again, her finger nails scratching against his chest, he captures her mouth against his mouth in a rough and lust filled kiss.

"Aiden.." She utters out, breathing heavily and just as she breaks away from him to place her hands on to his chest, he begins to fade.

Emily finds herself breathing heavily, her eyes shoot up and when she glances around the room. She see’s Daniel hovering over her, a slight frown spreads across his lips when he pulls his shirt over his head and then he pivots on his heels, pulling over his jeans up to his waistline.

"You were having one hell of a dream." He comments to her, watching as she bites down on her lower lip and turns away from him, placing one hand underneath her pillow. Emily clears her throat, attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart as Daniel makes his way to her side of the bed, placing his hand on to her shoulder as he says. "Emily, whatever was going on with you and Aiden. I know he meant a lot to you. But, he’s gone now, ran out of town and he’s not coming back, trust me."

Daniel’s words cut her deep. It had been almost 1 year since Daniel told Aiden to get lost. Because, if he didn’t then they’d get throw him into jail. Daniel Grayson considered that he was doing some good will by allowing Aiden to leave The Hamptons and never return without any consequences, as long as if he did return that he’d stay away from Emily. But, every night since he had been gone, Emily was plagued by dreams of him and she knew deep down that something wasn’t right, that Aiden was still near.

"I know." She states, swallowing the lump forming in her throat as she gets up from the bed and watches Daniel step back from her, telling her that he’d be seeing her later in the week because he had some business to do that was in the city for a few days.

She swings her legs over the bed, feet touching the cold feeling wooden floor as Daniel leans over and kisses her forehead, telling her that he loves her. “I love you too.” She attempts to make it sound convincing. But, deep down she knows that he isn’t what she wants and that he never will be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Daniel leaves and is out the door, she finds her old house keys to her beach house and walks down to it. Lydia had never bought it and once Aiden vanished, there wasn’t much sense to keep it any longer since she had moved into The Grayson’s house with Daniel. So, Emily boarded up parts of the house and placed white sheets over all the furniture.

Although, it was comforting knowing that if she wanted to that she could step into the familiar house and air it out, sit in it for a while until it got dark and read a few letters that Aiden had written to her in private, which was nothing out of the ordinary for them since that was what they had done since they were in Japan together, written letters to one another. Some of them were short and sweet little notes. Words like “I love you more than you’ll ever know, Amanda.” But, there was one that made her heart ache still, the last thing that he had written to her before he vanished without much of a lead or a trace. "After all of this is over, we’ll be together again. I promise you that one day, I’m going to come back for you. And when that day comes, I hope you’ll be waiting here for me. I love you with my whole heart and soul."

She leans her head back against the dusty sofa, sobbing into her hands and closing her eyes tightly as the tears stream down her face. She’s overwhelmed by it all and just when she turns to get up and leave the house so that she can get back in time for The Graysons dinner that they’re hosting. She hears what sounds like someone breaking in to her house, unlocking the door with something as it jiggles and turns, finally twisting open as Emily stands there paralyzed with fear.

Everyone else had told her demolish the house, to get rid of it. Yet, she always kept the porch light on and never wanted to sell it, in hopes of something bringing him back to her.In hopes of him staying true to her word and when the door finally opens, she’s thankful she never did as everyone else had said.

Emily stands there, eyes glued to the door and her heart stopping in her chest as she gazes up to see a tall and muscular built man step inside, turning his back away from her as the hood on top of his head falls to his shoulders when she whispers in a barely there tone. “Aiden?”

He flinches at the sound of her voice, the syllables leaving her lips in a smooth and surprised tone as he turns around, the darken room outlines his shadow and he seems thinner than what she remembers. and a lot more skidish, like he wasn’t expecting anyone to be there at all.

"Aiden. What are you doing here?" She asks again, slowly making her way towards him and placing her hands on to his shoulder as he leans his hand against the door and cringes when she begins to cry.

"Please, don’t cry. It’s okay." He whispers in a barely there tone.

"I thought you were dead..I thought that you left forever and that-." She’s crying hysterically in between her words and just when she turns to walk away from him. She feels her body being thrust towards him as his arms wrap around her protectively and in a rush, kissing the top of her head when he holds her against his body without a word, his shaking hands running through her thick blonde hair in a comforting gesture to calm her down.

As they stand in silence for a long moment, holding each other in the darkness, she can feel warm drop lets of tears falling from his own eyes as he whispers. ” Don’t leave, Amanda. I’m here now, Please don’t cry..Please forgive me for being away from you for so long…I never meant to leave you. I love you so much…I never meant to leave you, I swear.”

"I know you never did. I know. I love you too and I’m glad that you came for me." She sobs, holding on to him tighter and burying her face into the curve of his neck when she whispers. "Thank you for coming home to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long to write this! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
